The MO and the Russian!
by Mrs.PavelChekov
Summary: Chekov/OC! McCoy's niece is assigned to the Enterprise. There may be an adorable Russian Navigator in her future. Yeah, summaries are not my strong point... No dirtiness (Except maybe for Kirk being a bit suggestive!)!
1. Prologue

**See the A/N at the bottom please.**

**Prologue**

I walked across the stage to receive my diploma. As they handed it to me, they announced my assignment. I was to be assigned as a medical officer on the _Enterprise_. I was very excited, but at the same time quite nervous. The _Enterprise_ was so well known and the thought of being part of such a famous crew scared me. It did help that my Uncle was CMO McCoy, but nobody knew that. He had ordered me to keep it secret; he does not like people knowing about his private life. Still, knowing someone going in makes life a whole heck of a lot better.

After graduation was the graduation party. During that party, I met a boy. We talked at the punch bowl for a couple of minutes. I found out that he was an ensign from the _Enterprise_ just like me. That was all I found out before he was whisked away by an angry looking Asian. I was very disappointed, but hoped to see him again. My best friend Charlotte and I left shortly after when the beer was brought out and went to watch a Disney film from the twenty first century.

The next morning with our hair and nails done-Charlotte forced me to 'gussey up'- Charlotte and I left for the shuttlecraft to take us to the _Enterprise_.

After I got buckled in (the window seat of course), I could not stop bouncing up and down like a three year old because I was so excited, Charlotte gave me one of those looks that clearly meant,

"Stop being hyper, you are going to mess up the hair and make up I so meticulously put on you."

Being the extremely mature person I am, I pushed my hair behind my ears (as she told me not to) and stuck my tongue out at her. She knew that meant,

"I did not even want all this done, I cannot wait to put my hair into a pony tail and wash this gunk off my face!"

Just then, my attention was grabbed by the sight of the _Enterprise_. She was so big and amazing. I stopped bouncing and my mouth dropped in awe. Suddenly doubt began to fill my mind, _"Am I really good enough?"_

Before I really had time to think about it, the shuttlecraft had arrived at the shuttle bay doors. I stepped out of the shuttle with the other dazed and confused new ensigns. Fortunately, for me, Uncle Len was there to welcome me and the other MO's. I was just about ready to run up and hug him when he gave me the, "Do NOT hug me in public!" look. I noticed the pointy eared science officer-Mr. Spock (if I remember correctly from Uncle Len's complaints)-raised his eyebrow at the two of us.

After all the new crew members got sorted out, and we had received our "Welcome to the ship yadda yadda…" speech; I was ready to begin my life in space, the final frontier!

**

* * *

**

**A/N Da, the ending is very cheesy, I could not resist. I am not sure I even like this story, but it begged to be written. I also realize there are other Chekov/OC stories, but not enough. If you love me (or if you do not) please review. This is my first attempt at a non-humor story. Please let me know what I can improve. This is the prologue, it is pretty short. Subsequent chapters will be longer. Chapter one is already written and will be up soon! I just have to upload it, with my computer, that may be the twenty third century. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N at bottom.**

**Chapter 1**

My first couple of months aboard the Enterprise were uneventful. A few cuts here, many headaches there, and a gazillion pounds of paperwork (I am pretty sure Uncle Len 'accidently' gives us green MO's all of it). About four moths in, the first medical emergency happened; it was also the day my life changed forever.

An away team had gone to investigate a planet. Everything had been going as expected. Suddenly those uncultured tribble haters, the Klingons, attacked the landing party!

Medical Bay immediately went into hyperactive drive. Doctors and nurses were running everywhere. Uncle Len motioned to me to get six BioBeds ready. When the landing party came in, I was shocked to see Charlotte among them. I immediately ran to help with her, but Uncle Len pushed me over to a Biomed with a yellow shirt in it. He had a great deal of very bad cuts and burns. I was relieved that my uncle would be helping me.

"Ensign Larson, you take care of Ensign Chekov here."

"But err um I..."

"Just do it!"

"Yes sir."

Great so now I am on my own. I take a deep breath. As I run the scanner over him to see what exactly needs to be fixed, I realize he looks vaguely familiar. I also realized he was very attractive and about my age. I shook it off and began my work.

Ensign Chekov had somehow managed to break an arm, a leg, and a toe. He also was cut and burned all over his arms and legs. It was beyond me how he did it. He still had not wakened as I began to seal up the cuts and treat the burns. I was concerned by this a little, but he was breathing so it was not immediately dangerous. After taking care of all the burns and cuts, I moved on to the broken arm. It was a very bad break; I began to set it when Ensign Chekov woke with a start. He looked around wildly to see where he was. Once he realized he was in medical bay, he became still again and glared at the ceiling. He tried to fold his arms as part of the glare, but could not achieve it because of the break.

Once he calmed down again, I resumed setting his breaks. I was soon done. He had laid there and glowered at the ceiling the whole time. When I finished with him, I moved onto the next bed.

This one contained a girl about my age. She was awake and we started chatting. I quickly scanned her and found she only had a few cuts and burns. I quickly fixed her up. I glanced around to see if anyone needed my help. Everyone was taken care of; I glanced over at Charlotte to make sure she was alive. Next to her, was an attractive young man in a red shirt talking to her and looking at her with concern. I would have to ask her about him later. Well, since everyone was taken care of, I decided to go work of the paperwork from the event. After all, somebody has to do it, and I am sure it would not be the CMO.

I have graveyard shift. I was reading a book in my uncle's office when I heard the chime for the medicine to be administered to some of the patients. I grabbed the charts and saw that that yellow shirt boy was the only one due for some pain medicine. It was the middle of the night, so I figured he would be asleep like the rest of the patients. That always made it easier. I quickly filled a hypo-spray and walked over to the BioBed. To my surprise, he was still glaring at the ceiling and trying to cross his broken arm. I tapped him on his good arm.

"I need to give you some painkillers for your arm and leg, it may hurt a little."

He muttered something in a foreign language-Russian I think. I injected his neck with a hypo-spray. He flinched and muttered some more.

"Vhen ken I leave zis awful place?" he said in a near whisper.

"Medical Bay?" I asked in surprise.

"Da!"

I checked his chart then replied, "Well, we usually let people with broken bones leave after a day or two to recover in their quarters and return to limited duty. In your case however, Dr. McCoy has a note here saying you are to stay until fully recovered."

"Figures."

"I know Medical Bay can be a pain in the butt. Why don't you try and get some sleep for now, and in the morning I will see if I can find you some books to read or something."

"Nyet!" he said angrily

I looked at him, "Is that Russian?"

"Da! Da!" He said with delight.

I thought for a moment, and then an idea popped into my head.

"Well, I have nothing I need to do right now except stay here all night. You do not want to sleep. How about we just talk?"

"Da! Zat sounds good!"

There was an awkward silence while we waited for the other one to speak first. Finally, the yellow shirt broke the silence.

"Vell, vhat should ve talk about?"

"I was hoping you had an idea…" I said with a small yawn, I was very tired.

"Vell, I apparently vill be in here for a while, zanks to Dr. McCoy, vhy do we not get to know each other?"

I nodded at him to begin.

"Vell for starters, my name is Ensign Pavel Andreivich Chekov, but please call me Pavel." He said this with a really cute grin, and looked at me expectantly.

"Pavel, okay, my name is Ensign Shelby Larson, call me Shelby."

"He looked to be about my age so I asked, "How old are you? I am sixteen."

"E-moe! I am sewenteen!" I smiled and stuck out my hand out, "Nice ta meet cha!" and we shook. There was another silence and I figured it was my turn to break the silence.

"Sooo…you sound like you're from Russia?"

"Da! Is wery nice place!" he said with another one of those grins.

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

"Okay, zen you tell me about joo."

He told me all about growing up in Russia, how nice it was, how friendly everybody was, how 'wery' cold it was. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was him telling me about his extensive family and how they all seem to always be there all the time.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I was conscience of was opening my eyes to see an angry looking Uncle Len glaring at me. As I blinked my eyes to figure out where I was, the next thing I noticed was there was a hand stroking my hair and I was lying on… I awoke with a start when I realized I was lying on Pavel's chest. Pavel's very muscular and comfortable chest-I mean, I did not enjoy that one bit! I jumped up and looked around. Fortunately, Uncle Len was the only one awake besides me and Pavel.

"Well missy, I think you have some 'splanin' to do."

I inwardly smiled at the little joke and realized I was not really in trouble.

"Pavel here could not sleep so I was keeping him company since I had graveyard, but I guess I was too tired." I giggled when I saw his eyebrow go up at my use of 'Pavel'.

"Well ensign, I am giving you the day off."

I looked at him confused, "What do you mean unc-I mean doctor?"

Uncle Len glared at me pointedly and replied, "It is obvious that you are not getting enough sleep, so I am giving you the day off so you can rest. Besides, I cannot have our head navigator not sleeping because he is staring at you all day." I blushed at the last part of the comment. As I walked away I could heard my uncle saying to Pavel, "Now for a sedative to put you to sleep!" I could hear the evil laughter in the air.

"Okay," I thought to myself, "time to hide his alcohol again.

I got on the turbo lift and told it my floor. As I was walking out of the turbo lift, I ran smack into Captain Kirk. He gave me a creepy smile and offered to escort me to my room. He wiggled his eyebrows in a creepy way. Therefore, to scare him off I said in my nerdiest fan girl voice, "Sure and then you can help me build my robot, and then we can go online and read Fanfiction about you and Spock together. After that we can watch 21st century educational programming!"

The creeper then proceeded to attempt (rather pathetically I must say) to imitate the intercom bell and pretend to have it say, "Oh awesome sauce pants Kirk to the bridge." He then sprinted to the turbo lift. After he was out of sight, I laughed hysterically until some passing red shirts looked at me in fear, probably afraid that I was possessed by some alien that would kill them. Muwahahahahaha! Silly red shirts. I chuckled all the way back to my cabin. In hindsight, I probably should not have treated the captain like that, but he always scared me anyways. Time to spend a nice day relaxing without any duties.

While Pavel was stuck recovering in sickbay for the next couple of months, we got to know each other a lot better. When Uncle McCoy noticed I was volunteering for graveyard a lot more and talking to Pavel when I was not concerned with another patient, he made sure I had much more to do and always 'accidently' missed my name on the graveyard volunteer sheet. Therefore, whenever he left the room Pavel and I would have a quick conversation. I found out that he grew up in Russia. When he was fourteen, he finished high school and joined Starfleet. It was in that way we were alike, I joined Starfleet about fourteen, but since I already had a medical degree, I was able to skip through a great deal of the academy. By the time Pavel left Sickbay, we were very good friends. I was very sad when he finally was checked out (Uncle Lenny for once checked out someone early, he is excessively protective of me). Before he left, Pavel assured me he would be back in sickbay soon.

"I am wery good at getting injured, I vill be back wery soon."

I smiled at his cute Russian accent, the smile soon turned into a giggle as I caught Uncle Lenny with a glaring; "Stop talking you two and get back to work, or there will be a hypo spray, a painful one, in your future." look on his face.

Pavel apparently saw it too, because he quickly said goodbye and turned to leave. But, just before he turned completely around, he gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I blushed deeply.

"Zat is how Russians say goodbye." He said with a wink and left. I stood there with a ridiculous look on my face for about 30 seconds. That is when good old uncle Len showed up. When I saw his face, I was reminded of the phrase, "If looks could kill."

"Ensign! Get! Back! To! Work! Now!" He yelled through clenched teeth. I giggled at him and went to finish-up my work for the day. I knew I would be in trouble later, but I was too happy for that now.

About an hour later my shift ended, I tried to sneak out without anyone noticing, particularly a certain CMO. Unfortunately, that did not happen. When I got out the door, my uncle was right behind me.

"I figured I would walk you to your quarters ensign."

I put my best pouty teenager look and started walking to the turbo lift. I tried futilely to close the doors before he got in but he was right behind me anyways. I walked off the turbo lift as slow as I could and through the halls to my room. I knew that as soon as we got inside, the torment would begin. I walked in to my room, and took a deep breath,

"Privacy on." I sighed, no reason for the whole ship to hear my lecture. I sighed and turned towards my Uncle.

"Is there something you need uncle-dearest?" I said the sweetest voice I could manage.

"With anger written all over his face he replied, "What was with that stunt earlier?"

"What stunt? Pav-I mean Mr. Chekov kissing me before he left?"

He glared at me, "Of course that!"

I internally rolled my eyes," It was only a little peck on the cheek, which is how Russians say good-bye. Besides, I am sixteen, not a baby. I am old enough to date."

"So is that what this is? You and Chekov are dating?"

I blushed deeply and his question, "No we are just friends, but if we did decide to date, it would be okay, would it not?"

Uncle Len sighed deeply, "Your parents made me promise I would watch after you. I cannot help but worry about you. I know you are a big girl, but you will always be my little niece. Yes, it would be okay if you and Chekov got together, just do not take it too fast. Chekov is a good boy, but if you feel it is going to fast, you come and tell me."

"I will be okay Uncle Lenny, besides, we are not even dating, and I doubt we ever will."

Uncle Len smiled at me, "Well, I am off to bed, you should be too."

"Night."

He walked towards the door, and as an afterthought, he turned around and sternly said, "I AM right next door, if there is any boys in this room except myself, there will be a painful blood test for both of you!"

I laughed and said, "Whatever." To his retreating form. I knew he was joking, he knew me better then to think I would do something like that. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. "Lights off."

**A/N: I really hate the ending. I need a better title, so if anyone has an idea, I would greatly appreciate it. If you review, I will give you an invisible virtual cookie. If you want, you can be in the story. If you do not tell me how, you will be an ensign that just randomly dies, because I love ensign death! ;) Please Review! (Certain Doctors have hyposprays and blood tests. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_When we sing that Russian Lullaby!"_

I rolled over and groaned and my personal COMM. unit signaled there was a call. "At least I reprogrammed it to play music." I started hitting the area of the unit madly trying to hit the accept button. Once I hit it, I said in a highly annoyed voice,

"WHAT!"

"Umm Bridge to Ensign Larson." said a voice I recognized to be Uhura.

"This is her." I said in a very sleepy and groggy voice.

"You are requested on the Bridge."

"Umm what?" I said confused, I glanced at the clock, 0100 hours. _Were they crazy?_

"There is a medical emergency on the bridge, McCoy has specifically requested you."

"Okay? I will be right there." I replied still a more then a little confused and annoyed.

I sprinted out of my quarters to the turbo lift, only taking time to grab my personal med kit.

"Bridge." I muttered out.

By the time the turbo lift reached the bridge, I was half-asleep. When Uncle Len saw me, he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the navigator's station. I gasped as I saw Pavel lying on the floor with a deep gash in his head. My heart skipped a beat. I looked at my uncle in panic.

"Uncle Len, what do you want me for?"

"I need your expertise on this particular Russian." He grunted without looking up.

I blushed. "What for?"

"I need you to keep him awake, the only nurse on duty right now is Chapel, which is why I woke you up, he would be asleep in seconds with her." He muttered the last part; I doubt anyone else heard him. I immediately sat I began talking to him.

"Pavel, you need to stay awake, I know it is hard, but stay awake. I just woke up so I am very tired, so I know how you feel. Talk to me Pavel!"

"Joo should call me Pasha." Pavel said weekly.

"Okay, Pasha. Umm…" I had to keep him talking, "What is your name?"

He looked at me as if I had finally lost it, "Umm Pavel Anderivich Chekov."

"What is your favorite color?" I said in a bad British accent. I saw the recognition in his eyes; he knew where this was going.

"Yellow!" He tried to say in a British accent.

"What is the flight velocity of an unburdened Swallow?"

"An African swallow or a European Swallow?"

"What I don't know tha-ahhhhh" I said pretending to be ejected from a bridge. Pavel laughed and winced at the same time, I looked at my Uncle helplessly.

"We almost have him stabilized. Just keep him talking for a few more minutes."

"Ummm I er-umm tell me more about growing up in Russia and your family; I kind of missed the first account." I said the last part so quietly only Pavel and I could hear. Pavel smiled, "Vell I grew up in a wery nice place in Russia. I live in a historic building from the days of the tsar. Is wery pretty! I take you zere sometime da?"

"Sure Pasha." I said smiling and blushing because the whole bridge heard, "I look forward to it."

"Wery good! My mozer and fazer both come from large families. They boz had elewen brozers and sisters. I hov ewer, vas an only child." he said trying to fight the sleepy feeling. I looked over at Uncle Len.

"Shelby, We have him stabilized enough to move, I need you to help me carry the anti-grave stretcher." I nodded at him. I helped him get Chekov onto the stretcher. I took the back and McCoy took the front. After we got down to medical bay, I helped Uncle Len patch up Chekov.

"You can go back to bed now darling, I can watch after him." Uncle Len said softly after we were done.

"I would actually rather just stay here." I said looking at Chekov.

"Okay, but I want to at least lay down on a biobed and try to rest." He moved a temporary bed closer to Pavel's, just not too close. "I will just be in my office if you need anything," he said, implying, "I can see you at all times!"

I yawned and muttered, "Uh-hu." then I laid on the bed and fell quickly sleep.

I woke up the next morning to Uncle Len shaking me. I could not figure out where I was for a minute, finally my eyes focused out and I realized I was in sickbay. As I blinked, the recollection of last night's events slowly came back. I looked at my Uncle and mumble out a mangled, "what?"

"I am giving you the day off; you were up late night and went through a lot."

Uncle Len said quietly. I sat up and looked around, the clock next to the bio bed I was in said 600. I must have only gotten 4 hours of sleep. The rest of medical bay was deserted; the alpha shift had not started yet.

"What about you?" I asked looking at my uncle, he looked worse then I felt.

He grimaced, "I cannot leave medical bay in the daytime. I will sleep in my office." I knew there was nothing I could do about it. I would leave a note for nurse chapel about it. My eyes fell onto Pavel. "how-" I could not finish because there was a weird fluttery feeling in my tummy as I looked at him sleeping. He looked so peaceful and adorable. I could not figure out what was happening so I just looked at him enjoying the feelings. Uncle Len knew what I had started to ask because he answered, "Mr. Chekov will be just fine, thanks to you. If he had fallen asleep who knows if he would have lived. I will be back in a couple of minutes to escort you back to your quarters."

At the sound of his name, Pavel began to stir. I smiled when he woke up, first confusion and anger at where he was passed over his face.

"Pasha, are you okay?" Pavel rolled over at looked at me, a smile came over his face, I do not know why, but it made me very happy.

"I am wery good! Zank Joo!" Pavel looked at me, "For sawing me last night, I vas so close to just falling asleep and giwing up vhen joo came around. I could not sleep viz joo around." I smiled at his comment. "I realized joo must hawe been avaken quite early. Sorry about zat." He looked at me with humor in his eyes. I could not figure out what he found so funny I moved to the stool closer to his bed so we could talk easier.

"I was not your fault Pavel. Everyone manages to need the medical bay at some odd hour in the night from time to time." Just then, he took my hand and gave it a little squeeze. It made my heart beat faster and I smiled and blushed at the same time. We stayed like that for a few seconds, and then Uncle Len came in and cleared his throat. Pavel quickly let go of my hand and winked at me. "Zank you again Miss. Larson."

"Shelby, I am taking you to your quarters, you will rest for the rest of the day and sleep as much as possible. No ifs ands or buts."

"Yes _Mother_." I said sarcastically. Pavel laughed behind me, but quickly stifled it when Uncle Len gave him the hypo spray glare. I quickly walked out of Medical Bay with my Uncle right behind me. He escorted me through the halls and up the turbo lift. When we got to my room, he said, "Now get some sleep, but you may want to change first, that shirt still has signs of last night." I nodded not sure what he meant, and then I walked into my quarters. I walked past the mirror on the way to the sonic shower to freshen up. It was then I understood what he was saying; I was still wearing my silky care bear jammies. My face turned beet red as I realized the entire bridge and seen me in my pj's. Including Chekov, that fact was the worst, I should not care so much, but for some reason I did. I groaned and got into the sonic shower, "_So that is what they were so amused about. Joy."_

After the shower, I fell onto my bed, still as I left it, and crashed.

I woke up about twelve hours later. I felt much more rested. I got up and threw on some jeans and a tee shirt. I decided to go to the mess hall to get some dinner. I was feeling quite hungry. I left my quarters I hopped onto the turbo lift. "Mess!" I told the computer. The turbo lift stopped a little too early for the mess hall, to my surprise a certain yellow shirted Russian stepped on. He smiled when he saw me. I returned his smile with a stern look. "Why are you already out of sick bay? You had a serious injury last night. You should still be resting."

"I er-um- got Doktor McCoy to let me out for dinner? Da that's it!" He stammered out quickly.

"You snuck out didn't you?" I replied accusingly.

"I just vas going to go eat and zen come right back, I svare! Doktor vill newer notice I am gone da!"

I sighed, "I should take you back right now," A look of fear crossed his face, I smiled, "But, I am hungry and want to eat, so I guess you will just have to wait. After dinner though, you are going right back. If you feel dizzy or sick at all or going right back." I tried to say the last bit as sternly as possible.

"Vell zen, joo vill just hawe to eat dinner viz me so joo can keep a close eye on me, Da?" The evil little Russian said with an adorable half smile. We had by this time reached the mess hall and gotten out food, he dragged me of to an empty two-person table in the corner of the mess hall. I laughed at him and sat down. I also managed to look around the mess hall and see that EVERYBODY was looking at us. I giggled at the mixed looks of shock, humor, and knowing smiles on their faces.

I really enjoyed dinner. It was nice to talk to Pavel somewhere outside of sickbay, even if everyone was staring at us the entire time. I could tell he was dragging out dinner as long as possible so he did not have to go back so quickly. The whole time we were talking and in the turbo, my heart was beating fast and I had the flutteries. _I wonder if I am coming down with something. I do not recognize it; I will ask Uncle Len when I bring Pavel back_. After about forty-five minutes, I reluctantly told Pavel, "Pavel, we need to get back, Doctor McCoy will kill us if he finds out." I did not really want the dinner to end, but I figured our lives were more important. Pavel sighed and picked up our trays and dumped them. We headed to the turbo; Pavel took my hand and held it as we walked. My heart skipped a beat and my stomach started doing flip-flops. Despite the odd symptoms, I found that I liked holding Pavel's hand. We held hands all the way up the Medical Bay. However, Pavel quickly dropped it when we walked into Medical bay and saw Uncle Leonard standing next to Pavel's bio bed stroking a hypo spray and muttering to himself about evil little Russians. He really needed to get his obsession with hypo sprays and talking to himself checked out. When he heard the door open and shut her looked up, his expression turned to sheer hatred when he say Pavel.

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. OUT. OF. BED?" Uncle Len said through clenched teeth. "I am going to hypo spray you so much-"

"I vas just taking a wery pretty girl out to dinner, joo vould not deny her zat vould joo?" Pavel said innocently. unfortunately, that is when my Uncle noticed me.

"You?" he said looking at me, "You condoned this Ensign Larson?" Before I could reply Pavel said, "She vas the von vho caught me. I just made her eet first." Uncle Len looked at me. "Why are you down here anyways, you are supposed to be resting."

"Uncle Len, I was hungry. I was going to the mess hall to eat when a certain Russian snuck onto the turbo. I was already on the way down, so I ate first and Mr. Chekov here joined me so I could watch him to ensure he did not die. Besides, I have a question for you now." I explained in an impatient voice. Uncle Len eyed me warily.

"Fine, Chekov, get to a bed NOW!" Pavel hurried to do so. "Now what is you question Ensign?" Uncle Lenny asked.

"I would actually rather talk about it in your office or your quarters later." I said quietly. Uncle Len let out a long sigh, "okay, I was just about to leave for the day." He looked at Chekov, "Ensign Chekov, if you so much as sit up in bed with out permission, I may find a reason to do an old fashioned blood test on you!" He looked back to me, let's go." We walked silently the entire way; Uncle Lenny had clearly not slept enough. Stupid Nurse Chapel, not listening to my note. When we got to my uncle's quarters, he motioned me in. "So, what's wrong with you? He asked in a joking matter.

"I think I am coming down with something. I keep having these weird fluttery feelings and my stomach flip-flops. My heart also speeds up at odd times, and then other times, it will skip a beat. I did not recognize the symptoms, which is why I came to you."

He looked at me with an odd look in his eyes, "I had hoped I would never have to discus this with you, or at least not until you were older," he took a deep breath, "Shelby, you are in love."

**A/N: Hehe! I left you with a little wanna be cliffy-type-thing. Any who, thanks to those who put this story on alert, I honestly died of joy! (And amazement…) Sorry if I botched Chekov's accent or the layout of the ship. Sorry is any one is occ, I think McCoy might be. Oh and I forgot the stupid thing: I do not own Star Trek or Chekov (If I did, I would be other wise engaged right now, mainly drooling at Chekov) I do own Me, and Ensign Larson. Finally, I am updating like crazy! Three chapters in two days? WOW! School starts next Thursday, so updates will lessen greatly, but please sick with it! **

**P.S. There is a lonely button that wants to be clicked that says review! They also make me update faster.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Love? Was she really in love?_ She was back in her quarters; she glanced at her clock 200 hours. She had apparently been pondering that question for seven hours. What had been hours, had really only felt like minutes. After making that statement, her uncle had sent her to her quarters to puzzle it out. She sighed, _even I was in love, he would not share my feelings. We are only friends, right? _I was not so sure anymore.

I got up and looked in the mirror, I was nothing special, I was fine with how I looked, but I would not say pretty, especially compared to other woman on this ship. I have thick brown hair that cascades from a high ponytail, on duty or off, I was about 5'4".

The only thing that really set me apart were my eyes, I have what is, officially, called hazel. However, they are so much more, most of the time, they are dark green with brown in the middle, and they have a ring of grey on the outside. In the brown section, there are flecks of gold, red, and even a purplish shade. However, when I am sad, especially if I tear up, they turn bright blue. When I am happy, they are more dark green.

The only other odd thing about me was that I did not wear make up and wore the men's pant uniform rather then the awful woman's uniform. I personally found the men's uniform more comfortable and efficient in medical bay, and I do not like showing that much leg.

I sighed and glanced back at the clock, it was already 2:45. I was expected to be awake and alert at seven, and since I did not drink coffee, I would have to wake up with out the caffeine so heavily relied upon on this ship. I just felt like I worked better without it. I would just have to puzzle it out with Charlotte tomorrow after our shifts. I sent her a quick message on her PAD and then I changed into my pj's and crawled into bed. I fell into a shallow sleep.

"GOOOD Moorning! Good Mooooooooooorning! It's great to stay up late! Good Morning! Good Morning, Good morning to you!"

Ugh, what a horribly fitting song to wake up to after staying up until three am. I quickly jumped into the shower and adjusted the temperature to cold to wake me up. I turned on some very loud very annoying very up beat music from the twentieth or twenty-first centuries. I quickly changed into my medical scrub-esc uniform, and then walked to the mess hall. I got a very warm very good cup of cocoa and some waffles. It was a very nice breakfast.

After eating, I slumped to medical bay, hopefully this would be one of those slow paced days, where I spent most of the time reading anyways (or in the case of today, sleeping). I clocked on and immediately went into my uncle's office (I had the code) for some sleep until I was actually needed.

The next thing I new there was uncle Len with an angry look on his face (This was getting to be a WAY to regular occurrence). I could tell he was not mad, just slightly amused.

"Well sleeping beauty, ready to wake you and work?" I got up and rubbed my eyes, I mumble something incomprehensible. "No? Perhaps a kiss from a certain Russian would help." He said with amusement and faked as if he was going to call said Russian. I fake glared at him and threw my pillow at him. "Very funny Uncle Leo." He threw the pillow, "Get up, you need to give some wonderful hypo sprays to people." I rolled my eyes and got up. I grabbed my bag I kept hidden in his office closet. I quickly ran a brush through my hair to make it stay down a little. I tossed the bag back into the closet. I checked the list and saw that Pavel needed an exam. I decided I could leave Uncle Len to his precious hypo sprays. He would not mind…too much. I walked over to Pavel; he was looking grumpier then usual. When he saw the med kit in my hands, his eyes got suddenly wide and afraid. I giggled at his reaction, "It is just an exam, if you do not want me to do it, I think I can get McCoy to do it instead. I am pretty sure he is still mad about yesterday." A look of sheer panic took over the adorable-I mean the Russian's face, "Nyet! Nyet! You ken do it.!" I laughed, "The good news is, if all checks out, you can leave sick bay." I said brightly, even though there was a small part of me that wanted him to never leave, but I knew he hated it. He smiled and immediately held still ready for the exam. I scanned him with the swirly scanner ma-bobber. All of his vitals checked out. I checked his head where he had been injured. it was healing nicely. "Well Pavel," I said, "It looks like you can check out, but take it easy. You are not to back on duty until Monday." His face fell at that last part, but then he perked up. "Vell since I hafe no duty, you ken join me for lunch tomorrow!"

"Umm-er-I –um…" stuttered out. I had no idea what to say.

"Joo ken come to my quarters, and I vill make you lunch! It vill be wery nice!"

"Well, I guess I would have to ask my Uncle, since he _is_ in charge of me on the ship."

"Vho's your Uncle? I vill ask him myself!" I was just about to answer when I saw said uncle coming out of his office with about twenty different hypo sprays. "That's him." I said casually. "Doktor McCoy?" He said, his eyes were as big as saucers. I nodded. When my Uncle got there, Pavel bravely said, "Doktor McCoy! Ve vere just talking about joo!" A look of annoyance flitted across his features. "What. Ensign?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"I just vanted to ask your permission to take your lovely niece here out to lunch tomorrow." he asked with a cheeky grin.

It was the next day, I had the day off, so I spent most of the morning watching old twenty-first century movies. At about 1100 hours, I got ready for my date with Pavel. Once Uncle Len got over the shock and calmed down, he finally gave permission. The only stipulation, was that it was a double date with him and his date. I groaned at the thought of it. I finished getting ready, I had thrown on some nice black pants, and a blouse, not too nice, but not trashy. I arrived at Pavel's room a few minutes after 1200. I rang the doorbell and he let me in. He smiled at me and gestured me in. "I just hafe a few more minutes, zen is cooked da!" I laughed at his excitement. We sat and talked for a minute or too when the door chimed again, "Oh great, here comes dear ol' Uncle Leo." I said as sarcastically as I could muster. Pavel laughed and shrugged, "Better zen nozink da?"

"Da." I replied laughing.

When Pavel opened the door, we were surprised to find Nurse Chapel alone. "Your Uncle had some emergency Hypo spray injections to give. The Redshirts just keep dying for no apparent reason. He sent me here to watch, but I'm just going to sit on that couch over there, so you can _talk_ in peace." She put a strong emphasis on talk and winked at us. Pavel and I grinned in gratitude. The timer in the kitchen went off and Pavel motioned for me to sit at the table. Then he ran to catch whatever it was he was cooking, it smelled good. I smiled at Nurse Chapel and she smiled back with a mischievous look in her eyes, walked to the couch, and began knitting. Pavel returned shortly with two plates with some dish I did not recognize. He gave a plate to me and one to Chapel. He quickly came back with one for me and cups of what he called Kiddy Vodka. "Is similar to I zink is called Sparkling Cider?" I nodded at him, "Ze dish is Piroshky!" We ate in silence for a few minutes, then Pavel spoke up, "I belife is your turn now da?" I looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean, 'my turn'? My turn for what?"

"I hafe told joo about me, now is your turn. Ze first day we met, I said joo vould be next, so is your turn now." He said simply. I sighed and began my life tale, "Well I was born September 26, nearly seventeen years ago in Augusta Georgia. My mom was a southern bell from a deep routed southern family. She married my day, a doctor from Denmark, and then about nine months later I was born. My parents both joined Starfleet, and I stayed with my uncle, Dr. McCoy, a lot. The never went on big long missions like this, otherwise they would have brought me. They died about five years ago, Uncle Len was my guardian. I was very sad at first, and could not function, but I slowly learned to cope with it, and it is better now. At about fourteen, I finished med school and signed up for the academy, and now here I am." By the time, I finished telling about my life, we had all finished eating. Pavel popped in a movie, it was a comedy. I do not remember much. I was very tired so I accidently-kinda-on-purpose laid my head on Pavel's shoulder and fell asleep.

The next thing I remembered was being gently awakened by Pavel at the end of the movie. He offered to walk me back to my quarters, to which I gladly accepted. On the way back we played Q and A. When we got back to my quarters, we stood there, not really knowing what to do, "Thank you for Lunch, I really enjoyed myself." I said while intently studying some spot on the wall behind him. "Zank you for coming." He said also interested in a piece of wall, and then he hugged me and just held me close. I returned the embrace, laid my head on his chest, and just breathed in the sent of him. I was so incredibly happy. Eventually we had to let go of each other. We just stood there and smiled as if we were a couple of silly teenagers (which in essence we were), and the Pavel leaned in and Kissed me on the lips. I smiled and retuned the kiss. Just as quickly as it had begun, it was over. Pavel smiled and turned to leave. As he walked away, I sighed a sigh of happy contentment.

About three hours later I walked down to engineering to meet my friend Charlotte. We had serious this to discuss. We swung by the mess hall to grab dinner to go. We walked back up to my quarters.

"So he kissed you? Right in the hallway?"

"Uh hu!" I said for the gazillionth time.

"I would defiantly say that he likes you. Maybe even loves you!"

I sighed at her comment, hardly believing it could be true, but no longer believing it absolutely was not true.

"Well what about that Redshirt you were talking to in sickbay?"

Now it was her turn to blush.

"Well that is umm...nobody?"

"Charlotte!"

"Fine, his name is Ensign Ricky. We have actually been together for a couple of years. In fact, I have a secret to tell you about him."

"Oooo Charlotte what?"

"During lunch today, he proposed!"

She pulled out the ring. Then she continued, "We are getting married next week. Will you be my maid of honor?" I jumped up and down and squealed, "Of course I will!" We spent the rest of the night making plans, eating junk food, and in general acting like 14 year olds.

Random Third Person POV

The CMO next door nursing a bad headache did not get a bit of sleep because of the squealing, laughing, and cheers next door.

"Teenagers." He grumpily muttered more then once.

**A/N: This chapter was not very good. Ugh, it just happened. The plot bunnies ran away half way through and I was stumped. I was thinking about doing different POV's. I am not sure though. I also might skip a couple of years into the future. For those of you who are Russian Culture Ninjas, I completely made up Kiddy Vodka, just the thought made me giggle. If this exists for real, I need some. Also, the meal was a slight reference to Hetalia, which I love, but sadly do not own. Thanks for the alerts! I will give virtual lollipops to reviewers, love it, hate it, and/or think Chekov is Yummylicious? Tell me in a review! Okay, horrible, long ramble done. It is 11:29pm. I should sleep. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning in sickbay, I was skipping about from task to task. I felt a tad guilty for being n the complete opposite mood o Uncle Len. I was the first one to arrive in, so I went into his office to see if there was anything that I could achieve. When I walked in, there was Uncle Len asleep at his desk. _I guess we were louder then we thought, maybe we should have turned that silly privacy setting on. Why that was not automatic beats me. I always forget it. I guess we could have talked quieter and giggled less._ I shrugged and walked over to the synthesizer. I pressed the buttons for a strong cup of coffee and slid it towards him. I gently shook him awake. He mumbled out something that sounded like a thank you. I could tell by the rumpled state of his clothing and hair that he had slept in them.

"Sorry about being so loud last night." I offered. He just waved it off,

"You have a right to be excited. So I heard Miss Charlotte is getting married." He muttered through his half-conscious state. I smiled at him, but then I remembered our discussion of a kiss from a certain adorable Russian. I quickly covered the flash of fear that crossed my face. I smiled, "Ya, she is. Next week, she asked me to be the maid of honor." I quickly found a lame excuse to leave his office and quickly scrambled out. I my haste I ran right into Nurse Chapel. "Oh, sorry Nurse, I did not see you." I apologized quickly.

"Do not worry about it; I was just looking for you. I need help changing some of the BIO bed sheets." She replied.

"I was just on my way over there." We walked over to the BIO bed. We began stripping the sheets. As we were stripping the sheets, Nurse Chapel looked at me with an evil look. "Sooo, I hear someone got her first kiss yesterday. I also heard it was the ship's youngest Russian who did the honors. I covered the shock, hopefully before it registered, and nonchalantly said, "Oh really? I had not heard, I must be so very far behind on my ships gossip. Who was it?" I tried to sound completely innocent and oblivious as possible. After a couple seconds of silence, I half raised my eyes to look at her to see if she bought it, she did not. I stood up and sighed, "So everybody knows now?" She laughed at me, "No, I found your Uncle in Sick Bay at five asleep in a BIO bed. When I woke him up, he told me."

FLASHBACK **3****rd**** POV**

5 am-Sick Bay _Enterprise_

Christine Chapel walked into medical bay to prepare for the day. She noticed there was a person one of the BIO beds that was not there last night. The Beta shift had not reported anything when she relieved them. She glanced at the chart, there was no one accounted for that bed. Christine pulled a phaser from the phaser bank, just in case, and crept toward the bed. When she got close, she realized with a start, CMO Lenard H. McCoy occupied the bed. She gently woke him up, "WHAT?" He screamed as he sat up suddenly with blood shot eyes. He looked around frantically then noticed Christine. "Sorry Chris, I did not mean to yell, I am just a little tired and out of it."

"It's okay Len. Are you feeling well? You don't look very good." She paused then put her hands on her hips in fits. She looked at McCoy accusingly, "You didn't stay in here all night working, did you?" Lenard McCoy smiled at her, "No, I could not sleep in my quarters. There were two very excited, very loud, and very giggly teenagers next door. Apparently Shelby's best friend, Miss Charlotte, is engaged to one Ensign Ricky." Christine could tell he was holding back something that was really bothering him, "What else happened?" He opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off, "Now don't you dare say 'nothing'. I know you well enough to know that you are bothered by something. Doctor McCoy sighed, "He kissed her Christine; he kissed my little niece. She is too young for that!" Christine sighed and sat next to him on the Bio bed. "Len, I want you to take a deep breath and calmly tell me what happened." The good doctor did as he was told. "I was trying to sleep when I over heard Shelby telling Miss Charlotte about their date. Apparently Chekov walked her back to her quarters and kissed her goodbye-**one the lips!**" He was nearly screeching the last part. Christine quickly jumped in, "I was there on their date Len. I could tell they really like each other, he treats her very respectful. They are both good kids. Shelby is a big girl now, she can make her own choices. You should be there to help her make them. Give her advice, but do not tell her what to do. Be there for her to talk to and bounce ideas off, however, she needs to decide the final choices for her life." They sat in silence for a moment or two while McCoy thought about what Christine had said. "I suppose you are right. I just do not want to admit the fact that the little girl I raised is all grown up. It makes me feel old and unimportant. I just want to be part of her life still. He glanced at the clock, "It is time to be up. Thanks for the advice Chris." With that, he sauntered off to his office.

**Back to the Future!**

Christine Chapel debated whether or no to tell Shelby all of this. She eventually decided against it. She simply said, "He is fairly concerned. I would be nice if you could talk one on one about the relationship before it gets any further. Let him be in your life and help you."

**Shelby's POV**

I thought for a moment about what Christine had said, then looked up at her, "If I tell you something, will you promise to tell anyone, especially my Uncle?" She looked at me and gently smiled, "Sure thing Hun." I took a deep breath and sat down on the BIO bed. Christine sat next to me. I double-checked around the sick bay, just to make sure no one was early for the shift, it was all clear. "I know it will sound insane, but I think I am in love Christine. I know I am only sixteen; we have only been on one official date. For some reason, it just feels right when we get together. When he kissed me there just seemed to be sparks. Everything in the world felt right. It all clicked. I am insane aren't I?" Christine laughed and smiled at me, "I am probably not the best person to ask about love and relationships. The man I love does not even know I think of him more then as a colleague," I could swear I saw her glance at Uncle Len's office. She continued, "But I will help you in any way I can. Even if you just need someone to do your hair or to talk at, I can be there. I am also sure; your uncle will be there for you too." I smiled back at her as we stood up. "Thanks for talking to me, this is all so confusing. She smiled and reached out and game me a tight squeeze, "Anytime darling." I hugged her back then I grabbed some bundles of sheets, "Oh and Christine, if you just tell Uncle Leo how you feel, you may be pleasantly surprised at his response." I walked over to the washing machine to drop off the sheets.

It has been about four hours since Christine and I had talked. I still do not have the courage to talk to Uncle Lenny about Pavel and me being together. I was not scared that he would be angry or yell. Despite everyone on bored thinking he is a mean and cranky person, I knew he was really just a grumpy teddy bear. Around lunchtime, I decided to make a run to the mess hall and get Uncle Len and me some food to talk over. I figure food would help our discussion. Food at least can buy sometime to answer questions while you think. _Maybe I should stop by the commissary and buy some Twix©_.

When I walked to the mess, I was happy to find that they had a southern style food theme today. _Perfect, Uncle Len loves fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and cornbread_. I even talked Christine into grabbing a Mint Julep for Uncle Len. I got some pink lemonade. Christine and I quickly grabbed all the food then took the turbo up to sickbay. As I was about to walk into medical, Pavel walked out and started to walk towards me. Christine smiled at me, took then food, and told me she would wait inside. I walked towards Pavel, he was smiling, and he took me into his arms in a strong embrace. He then leaned down and gave me a small kiss, "Shelby, I need to talk to joo later. Vill you meet me here after jour shift?" I looked at him confused, "Eh sure Pavel." He smiled, "Is not bad, I zink is wery good. I hope joo vill too." I smiled back at him, "Okay, see you at three o'clock." He leaned down and kissed me once again, "I vill see you zee. Go eet jour lunch." He let me go and walked down the hall. I walked into Medical Bay. I probably looked like an idiot I was so happy. I managed to walk right into Christine Chapel for the second time today. She smiled encouragingly at me, handed me the food, and gently pushed me towards my Uncle's office door. I walked into my Uncle's office; he was looking at an old-fashioned picture. He quickly hid it when the door opened, but I had seen enough to know what picture it was. I was about six. We had spent the day together in N'orlens. I was missing my two front teeth. We had on gigantic smiles, which accented the missing teeth. We were standing outside of a little know ice cream shop. Rainbow goop covered nearly every inch on my face, and some of my clothes. An ice cream also had clearly attacked Uncle Len as he was covered in a similar way. You could tell we had been laughing. It was one of my fondest memories. It made me smile when I think of it. However, it was going to make it much harder if Uncle Len was being sentimental. I cleared my throat to get his attention, and he looked up at me. I put on my best smile and held up the food, "Hungry? I brought some lunch." He took a sniff and smiled, "Smells like good ol' buttery southern food! Who wouldn't be hungry with that in the room?" I laughed and set up the food on the desk after Uncle Len had dumped everything else off the desk. When I set the Mint Julep in front of him, he smiled, "They let minors order these now?" He said with a smile and a raised eyebrow. I smiled, "Well, Nurse Chapel had to use her ID to get it." We sat in silence and just enjoyed the food for a moment, after about ten minutes, I remembered my mission, "Uncle Len?" He looked up from his food, "Ya?" I took a deep calming breath. "I really need to talk to you about Pavel. We are getting pretty serious. I am still not sure what exactly I feel for him, but there is definitely something there. I need to know you are fine with us having a relationship. You know I will be good and responsible, and so will Pavel." He did not seem even moderately surprised by what I had said. He looked at me very seriously, then said, "Shelby, I know Mr. Chekov is a fine boy, I believe he will treat you well and respectively. However, if something does not feel right, you come and talk to me. I just want you to be happy and safe. I know I can trust you to make the right choices. You can always talk to me." I smiled at him happily at the end of his speech and gave him a big hug. Then I proceeded to clean up lunch. He looked at me with an odd look of nervousness in his eyes, He opened his mouth, "Shelby, I need to ask you a question." I was a little confused but replied, "Shoot." He took a deep breath, "Would it bother you if I were to start maybe dating?" I nearly laughed when he asked, but caught myself and put on a stoic face while I finished cleaning up. As I was about to head out the door, I turned around and mischievously replied, "Uncle Leo, I already think of Christine as an aunt anyways." With that, I skipped out the door to perform my duties.

**A/N: Despite popular belief, I am alive. Sorry it took so long to post, I have been really busy with school. I have had this chappy written for a week or so now, but it was hard to find time to type this. Chapter five is all written. Thanks for all the alerts and favorites. P.S. I could not resist some McChapel, but it will not be a focal point (unless people want it. It will probably be mentioned again). Thanks for being so patient and supportive. I am very happy when I get the alert or favorite add notification. Five should be up in about a week school willing. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you to xxkissesandcuddlesxx and ****Sparky Dorian for their reviews. They made me very happy and smilie! **

**Chapter 5**

The rest of my shift flew by. I was glade that Uncle Len was fine with Pavel and me being together. About three, my shift ended. I checked out for the day and skipped out into the hallway. I immediately ran right into Pavel. _Oh yeah, I was supposed to meet him here. My nose hurts now._ I reached up and rubbed my nose; he laughed at my pain, but pulled me into a hug. I laid my head on his chest and just enjoyed the moment. After a few minutes he let go of me, he looked nervous for some reason. "Let's go for a walk da?"

"Sure." He took my hand and we walked onto the turbo lift. We got off on my floor and Pavel waited in the hallway while I changed into some jeans and a tee shirt. We spent a long time just walking down the hallways. Pavel was very nervous and had something on his mind. His jitters made me a tad nervous. Eventually we ended up in a little used corridor, no one was present. Compared to now, his behavior earlier on the walk seemed normal. He took a deep breath, I assume to calm himself. His nervousness was actually really adorable. "I vas thinking...that maybe… you vould…erm… maybe start dating officially?" He kind of spit the last part out. I stared up with wide eyes at him, "You mean, tell everyone we are dating official?"

"Umm…Da?" By now, he was fidgeting. I smiled and hugged him, "Oh Pasha! I would love to!" He grinned, "Vell in that case, you should meet the bridge!" My mouth dropped open of its own accord, "Wha- I- ARE YOU CRAZY?" He laughed, a sound that was usually adorable, but now it just sounded maniacal. "Nyet. Come on, they vill love you!"

"Or I'll be Court Marshaled." I muttered as he dragged me onto the turbo lift and happily ordered, "Bridge!" I just stood there with my arms crossed looking terrified. Pavel must have noticed, because he reached around me and stopped the turbo. "You really are scared Da?" He looked at me with concern in his eyes. "You're asking me if I'm scared to meet the Bridge of the famed _Enterprise_? Am I even allowed up there? What if they get mad or hate me?" It all just tumbled out of my mouth. Pavel smiled at me, pulled me into an embrace, and stroked my hair, "If you really do not go, you really do not hafe too. I vish you vould though. I know they would enjoy meeting you wery much. They vill lofe you." When he finished he kissed me on the top of my head. "You're sure we will not be Court Marshaled for this?" I asked slowly, still not sure if I was ready to meet the bridge. They were so famous, and they were Pavel's colleague. If they were anything like the nurses in Medical, they probably thought of Pavel as a small child they cared for. It was almost like meeting his parents. He pressed the button to restart the turbo, and then gave me a half smile. "Is pretty sure, Da?" I just stared up at him in disbelief, he gave me a small peck on the lips, "Do not vorry, it vill be all right." As the turbo came to a stop, Pavel let go of me and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I took a deep breath to brace myself as the lift doors opened. Pavel gently pulled me onto the bridge. Everyone turned around to see who was coming off the turbo, "Pavel!" They all shouted when they recognized who it was. Then they say me, there was a shot of, "Who's your friend Pavel." I think that came from the man sitting at the helm next to where I assumed Pavel usually sat. Pavel smiled and pulled me back out from my hiding place behind him, "She is some one wery special, I vould like you all to meet my girlfriend Shelby!" He announced happily. The bridge crew looked at me; I started to get fidgety with their eyes. I just then noticed to the captain was asleep in his command chair. A small giggle escaped my lips before I could hold it in. That is when the bridge crew followed my eyes to where I was looking. They all started laughing as well. (Well, except Spock…) The loud laughing woke up the captain, "What? What what's going on?" Then he saw me, "Who is she?" They all (except Spock, Vulcans do not laugh) laughed harder. The man who sat at the helm, spoke up, "Pavel has a girlfriend sir." The captain got an evil look in his eyes, "Aaah looks like our littlest engineer is finally all growed up." He said this in a rather patronizing voice. _This is the brilliant captain every talks about?_ I thought. Then I looked over at Pavel, he was clearly not happy about that statement, fortunately at that moment, the woman sitting at the communications console, threw her boot at the captain. He stood up clutched him arm where it hit, "I'm mealting!" he screamed and fell over as if he had died.

"Oopse." The woman said, not sounding sorry about it all. "I better call Doctor McCoy."

I sighed, "Don't bother; I have my travel Med kit." I walked over to scan the Captain he was perfectly fine. I stood up and kicked him. He did not move at all. I rolled my eyes internally. I walked over to the comm. on Kirk's chair. Uncle L-I mean Doctor McCoy, I need you on the bridge. The Captain is either a really good actor or he has some weird disease." I could hear Uncle Len groan, "I'll be right up-hey you! Put that hypo spray down!" The entire bridge chuckled at Uncle Len. A moment later, he showed up petting his favorite hypo. He walked over to where I stood next to the captain. "So what's our _dear captain_ done this time?" I smiled at his sarcastic 'dear captain', "The Captain got hit in the arm by a boot; he clutched his arm, declared he was 'mealting', and then fell over. The tricorder reports he is perfectly fine." Uncle Len leaned down and scanned him. He stood back up and began kicking the captain, by the sounds of it hard. About three seconds into it, the captain stood up, "Bones, Bones I'm fine!" "In that case Jim, I need to get back to Medical Bay to lecture some nurses on proper hypospray usage." "Boooones! What if I have internal bleeding? I could diie!" The Captain asked in his whiny voice. "Judging by your ability to whine, you are fine. But if you are concerned, you can come down to Medical for some extensive painful testing, you are welcome to" Uncle McCoy informed the captain. "On second thought Bones, I'm perfectly fine." Uncle Len, Pavel, and I were about to walk onto he turbo, when Caption Kirk stepped in front of us. "Hey Bonsey, Why'd she call you 'Uncle Len' on the comm.?" He gestured at me as he said this. _Oopse_. Uncle Len was surprisingly not mad, scaring Kirk with medical bay must make him happier then I originally thought. He turned us around so we faced the entire bridge, "Everyone, this is my Niece, Shelby." They all smiled as they recognized the family resemblance. Then their faces turned to looks of pity when they looked at Pavel. They clearly felt bad for Pavel, dating the niece of 'big scary Doctor McCoy'. Silly people. With that, we walked off to the bridge and onto the turbo.

* * *

We had somehow all ended up in Uncle Len's office. We were just standing there waiting for someone to be the first to speak. Eventually Pavel reached for my hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. I cleared my throat, "Uncle Len? Pavel and I are officially dating now." Uncle Len barely glanced up from the PADD he was currently using. "I know." I nearly fell over at this statement; fortunately, Pavel caught me. "I-bu-hun-an- What?" Pavel and Uncle Len both chuckled at me. Uncle Len set down his PADD and looked up at me. "Mr. Chekov here asked me for permission to ask you. Just like the good old days in the South." I looked up at Pavel, who still held me from catching me, "In ze Russias we ask the papa for permission. Is more tradition then anything. I figured I could ask the Doktor here." I smiled up at Pavel. I then turned towards Uncle Len, "So I'm guessing by the fact that Pavel asked me, you're fine with this relationship?" "Yes but," _Ah cheese wiz, lecture time!_ "No dates on school nights…I guess work nights for you two. She needs to be back by ten. You will meet her outside her quarters; you will drop her off at her quarters. You may never be alone in either of your quarters. You are not allowed to be ANYWHERE along. All your dates need to be in a public place, or I need to be present. You wi-" He was beginning to count the items off on his fingers. One glance at Pavel and I could tell he had already received this lecture, as had I. Therefore, I cut Uncle Len off, "Hey Uncle Len, it's nearly dinnertime. I am feeling very hungry, and Pavel still probably should not be on his feet this long. We do not want him to relapse from his current state of recovery. Why don't we all meet for dinner in the mess hall? You could bring some if you want." I asked hopefully. Uncle Len took a moment to recover from his lecture mindset. "I guess that is fine. Meet in half an hour in the mess hall?" I smiled, "Se ya then, Uncle Lenny!" I quickly dragged Pavel out of Uncle Len's office before he could change his mind. Pavel walked me to my quarters. He smiled and kissed me, "See you in twenty minutes." I smiled and walked into my room happily to get ready.

* * *

"_BRliiing"_ My doorbell chimed, I ran to the door and realized that it was Charlotte. I tried to hide the view of my horribly messy room. "Hi Charlotte, what brings you up here on this beautiful day?" I asked too strained to be bubbly happy like usual. "Shelby what's wrong?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." I said as I twitched slightly.

She shoved me aside so she could see clearly into my room. "You cannot say nothing is wrong when your room looks like this."

"Your room always looks like this." I pointed out.

She sighed, "But my room is not usually 'cleaner-then-a-Vulcan' "

I gave in and gestured her into my room, "Fine, Pavel and I are officially going out. We were going to have dinner in the Mess with Uncle Len. However, about fifteen minutes ago, Nurse Chapel, who Uncle Len had apparently invited, called up. She decided that the Mess was no place for our first official date, so she is making us dinner at her place." Charlotte looked at me, confusion evident, "I do not see the problem here."

"Oh yeah, she said to dress semi-formal. What does that even mean?" She laughed at me, "Go take a shower and I will help you get ready when you're done." I smiled up at her gratefully and ran off to get cleaned up.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, I found a dress draped across my bed. I quickly put it on and walked out into the living area. Charlotte had clearly attempted to clean up my mess. When she heard me walk into the room, she jumped up, "Hair and makeup time!" I sighed and obeyed. I had long since learned that resistance was futile when Charlotte was determined. The torture fortunately only lasted a few minutes. I ran to look in the mirror. It was perfect. Just then, the door chimed. I answered it and there was Pavel looking very nice. He pulled me into his arms and gave me a quick kiss.

"You kids behave yourself now!" Charlotte yelled from inside my quarters.

"Yes mother!" I yelled back sarcastically. Pavel chuckled under his breath and put his hand out for me.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Pavel and I really just stuck to our own conversation as Uncle Len and Christine were discussing a new vaccine. Pavel was allowed to go back on limited duty tomorrow. He was excited and could not keep his mind on anything for more then a couple seconds, which was fine, because that is how long my attention span is. We agreed to meet in the Mess for dinner most days and lunch when shifts allowed. Pavel dropped me back off at my quarters and gave me a quick kiss goodbye. I leaned back against my door and sighed happily, and then I fell through. I looked up to find Charlotte staring down at me. "Well what happened?" She asked excitedly ad she helped me up. I rubbed my head and told her. She seemed disappointed. So I can't start planning your wedding yet?" I threw a nearby pillow at her. "Charlotte I'm only sixteen." She frowned. "No bridal Shower yet then?" I rolled my eyes. "Speaking of bridal showers, when's the wedding?" She smiled happily, "A week from Saturday." She started babbling happily about wedding plans while evil thoughts played across my mind.

**A/N: Look a new chapter! I am amazed I achieved it too. Sorry, about the long wait. I was too busy having a birthday. :D I can date and drive now! YAY! I wake up so early I come home ready to crawl into bed and sleep at four pm. That does not give much time for typing. It may be a while for chapter six, I do not have an idea yet of what to do in it. Do yawls want Charlotte's wedding to be actually written out or just a passing mention? Also, I lessoned Chekov's accent at a request. Thanks again for all the alerts, favs, and my two reviewers. :D Until next time. **

**3 Me! **


	7. Chapter 6

**So did you all miss me? **** I'm so sorry for dying. I have no idea what happened… so I'll blame everything else. Starting with tenth grade: Someone moved into my room, my teacher got crazy and pregnant. I go into. Junior year: I skipped the rest of high school and then did college which was insane! Then senior year I had to apply to real college! I made it into my dream school! **** I also began betaing for my friend! If you like Hetalia and not yaoi, I HIGHLY recommend it! She is amazing! Just search **_**GermanicSpazz**_**. And I couldn't fit Shelby's evil idea in without feeling like it was just silly. But I was going to have her throw a bachelorette party for Charlotte and giver lingerie or something!**

**Chapter 6**

Shelby wakes up and gets dressed in Arctic gear for the mission she was being sent on. They were in the orbit of an unknown planet and she, along with Pavel, was going down. She had been chosen because she had special cold-weather training. After getting the blue over coat on, she journeys to the transport pad.

Pavel and another girl were running late, so Kirk assigned Shelby to an ensign and sends them down. They begin taking samples and such. About ten minutes later, Pavel finally arrives to the launch pad. The new girl, Lily Fuhrman was waiting for him. Like Shelby and Pavel, she had skated through the academy and was now a weapons specialist on the ship. She shakes Chekov's hand and introduces herself. She was pale and short for her age. However, her hazel eyes and long, black hair stood out brilliantly, making her overall appearance striking. Upon reaching the planet, they were assigned together. Pavel smiles and starts taking pictures of stuff. "What is your area of expertise Lieutenant?" He asks as she watches the perimeter. "I've been trained in hand-to-hand combat, I like to sing, and I can do this!" She announces, quickly pulling out knives from nowhere and chucking them at a nearby tree. They land in a perfect circle.

-  
Shelby returns to her room and changes back into her uniform before reporting back to medical bay to assist with physicals. The mission had been uneventful. They had found some evidence that people had been living there decades before, but they were long gone, likely having died out due to vegetation loss. Shelby didn't see much of Pavel because she returned to the ship before him.

Lily and Pavel were the last to return. Lily smiles at him. She had been subtly flirting with him the entire mission. Pavel was honestly oblivious. "So...since we both have the rest of the day off, why don't you show me those mad ping pong skills that you have been bragging about..." She teases playfully. Pavel laughs and nods, "Da! Let me go and change first!" He says before going to get dressed in civilian clothes.

Lily was already in the rec room in a simple sundress. She was practicing with the ping pong, failing miserably. Pavel comes over and grabs his own paddle. "I think that you need more practice..." He says, showing her the correct ping pong technique. Amy tries it and then messes it up.  
Laughing, Pavel comes over and holds her hand and the paddle, helping her for a bit. Amy smiles. "Thanks! I think I have it now!" She says, hitting the ball like an expert. Pavel rushes over and hits it back.

-

When the ship bells rang for dinner, Pavel and Amy were both panting heavily. He shakes her hand. "Good game..." He says before bidding goodbye and going to the Medical Bay for his own physical and a dinner date with Shelby. Amy watches him go, sighing happily before going back to her room. She was too tired and happy to eat.

-

Back in Medical Bay, Shelby was finishing up physicals. "I love you!" The man she had just finished on was saying. "You're so much nicer than that crazy doctor!" Pavel laughs and steals a kiss from Shelby, "Sorry. But she is taken." The airman chuckles. "If you change your mind, I work in the engine room..." He teases before getting up. "Am I free to go?" Shelby nods, handing him a bottle of pills. "Take one of these every morning. Your vitamin levels are low." He grins at the children's vitamins and takes his leave.

Shelby giggles and returns the kiss from earlier. "Are you ready for your physical?" She pretends to check her chart. "Ensign Cheekoov?" She teases, reading his name wrong. Pavel obediently lies down. "Will this hurt?" She laughs and kisses his cheek. "Yes it will." A gruff voice from the door says, snapping on his gloves. "I'll take care of the ensign Shelby. Go and file the paperwork so we can leave." He says, pushing her from the room after plucking Pavel's chart from her hands. Chekov pales just a bit as Lenard locks the door. The doctor smirks a bit. "You need a lot of shots." He says, getting a hypo and administering various shots.

-

Shelby sighs and feeds Pavel some tapioca pudding. He had reacted badly to a vaccine and was now recovering in sick bay. Shelby had gotten them dinner and brought it back down. Lenard was quite pleased that he had stopped the silly flirting between the two. He slips away and goes to have his own dinner party.

After a semi-romantic meal, Pavel takes Shelby back to her room and kisses her goodnight.

-

**A Few Days Later: Charlotte's Wedding Reception**

Pavel watches fondly as his girlfriend runs around the room, taking care of everything. He had tried to help, but she had scared him just enough that he sat back down. Lily slips into the room and looks around until she say Pavel sitting alone. She adjusts her clothes and hair before making a beeline to the Russian and sits next to him. She softly takes his hand. "I heard you got sick." She says softly. Pavel nods. "The doktor tried to kill me!" He insists, however, he had a light smile on his lips. Lily blushes just a little and looks into his eyes. "I was told that you were going to die...I thought I might lose you." She whispers. "Which is why I must do this!" She adds, leaning up and kissing his lips. Pavel freezes, not sure how to react until a pained sob was heard from his side. He quickly pulls away to see the pained eyes of the girl he was sure he loved. The shock at the betrayal was clear in the other's eyes. "N-Nyet! Shelby-" She cuts him of by awkwardly slapping him and running off to her room. Everyone was staring at Lily and Pavel, trying to piece the puzzle. "I-I have a girlfriend." He whispers to Lily before running off. He was going to make this right somehow.

**P.S. Sorry this is so shorter than the others. But it's mostly set-up!**

**P.P.S. Sorry I took so long too!  
P.P.P.S. What does everything think of my new style? This chapter is really rough. I'm used to writing shorter things! ;) And if anyone reviews, they can decide how we shall punish Pavel! ;)**

**FINALLY! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO BladeProphecy11807 FOR HER SUPPORT AND LILY!  
AND THANK YOU TO DreamingODaisyChains FOR UNDERSTANDING MY PAIN AT SHERLOCK AND DOWNTON ABBEY!**

**AND THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR THEIR PATIENCE AND THEIR REVIEWS THAT THEY'RE GOING TO POST NOW! :D**

** 3 MPC**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note at end! : ) **

Pavel stares listlessly at his command station. It had been a week since the wedding and Shelby still hadn't spoken to him. He pokes at the navigation screen, not really paying attention to the display. They were on a set course to pick up a delegation that they would then drop off on another planet. Unfortunately for the Russian, this meant that he didn't have anything to distract him from his thoughts. After a few moments of the clicking, he gave up and pulled up Tetris and started playing the flashy game, losing after a few moments. He growls a bit and shuts it off. Sulu looks at his friend, concern clear in his eyes.

"She still hasn't let you in?" He asks softly. Pavel nods. "Da...I even faked an illness to get to medical bay...but ze doktor wouldn't let me in..." He grumbles. Sulu stares at the other male. "You must be desperate." It was common knowledge around the ship that Pavel hated going to medical bay for checkups. Kirk looks up at the Asian man's statement. "Are you two still fighting?" He questions, sitting up with excitement (he was really bored), "Since we have nothing better to do, we'll focus on getting you back together!"

Spock looks over from the science station. "Captain, I must inform you, even though you will likely ignore me, that that is highly illogical and unprofessional. It is also likely against Star Fleet regulations. We /are/ on a mission." Kirk rolls his eyes at his first mate. "Crew moral Spock!" He replies before turning back to Pavel. "Now! I've had plenty of girls mad at me!" He begins. "The first thing you should do is get a lot of flower petals and throw them all over her room-don't worry, I can break you in-and after 'losing' your clothes, lay out on her bed and wait for her to come back! She'll be so impressed, she'll forget she's angry and you'll both be happy...just don't forget protection...Bones'll kill me if she gets pregn-" Kirk was abruptly cut off as an earpiece flew across the room and hit him on the side of the head. "If you do that, I'll kill you both." Uhura growls from across the ship.

For his part in the matter, Pavel was bright red at the captain's suggestion. Sulu sighs softly and shakes his head. "The captain was right about one thing...you should get some flowers...but don't break into her room...maybe you should make a scavenger hunt of sorts..." He starts before looking at Kirk. "Permission for the Ensign and me to leave the bridge?" He asks, smiling as an idea began to form. Kirk grins and nods. "Sure! Your shift is almost over anyways!" He waves his hands in a 'shooing' motion.

Sulu nods and stands, gently herding the shell-shocked Russian from the bridge. 

Sulu quietly prunes some of his more exotic plants as Pavel looks around the greenhouse. He sighs. "What if she does not take me back?" He whispers to one of the flowers. He had been doing it for a while, but Sulu simple let him. The Asian understood that the Russian needed the time to think. After the Russian asked a plant that appeared to be licking its 'lips' at Pavel, Sulu decided to step in. He gently pulls the Russian back and leads him to some pretty, white carnations. "Why don't you find Shelby's favorite color from the dye over there," He points to a tub full of small, glass bottles filled with different colors of liquids with labels on them. "And we'll dye these the right color." He instructs. Pavel sighs and nods, looking at all of the colors.

Sulu fills a large vase with water and starts adding carnations to it. Pavel smiles softly. "Can I do two colors?" He questions, holding up two vials. Sulu smiles, happy to see his friend back to normal, and nods. "Sure." He gets two smaller containers and fills them with water and carnations before taking the two colors, smiling to himself at the colors the other man had chosen. 

Shelby was a mess, a plain and simple mess. As she hadn't done her hair and make-up for a week, she wasn't even a hot mess. She had gone to her shifts (even though her uncle tried to keep her out), but then she immediately returned to her room. She hadn't felt like eating since the wedding, and had only done so when McCoy brought her food and made her eat. She was trying not to be a drama queen, and in public, she attempted to act normal, but her heart was really broken. She had never been in love like she was with Pavel, and to have him break her heart like that had really hurt.

She lies down on her bed and hugs her moose pillow, trying not to think about the male. "Why can't I just hate him?" She wonders aloud. She wanted to, REALLY BADLY, she knew that if she hated Pavel, she could just ignore him and move on with her life, but she was still in love with him. She throws the pillow across the room and breaks a vase. She starts sobbing, angry at herself. After a few minutes of angry tears, she finally calms down enough to shuffle to the other side of her room and clean up the vase. As she was throwing the pieces in the disposal, there was a soft knock on her door. She sighs and quickly wipes off her eyes before opening the door and then promptly slamming it. 

Lily sighs from the other side of the door. It had taken her a few days to figure out who the girl from the party was. She had had to promise to go out with the ensign assigned to the bridge to finally get the girl's name. Then when Lily found out where her room was and who her uncle was, this knowledge was what caused her to wait a little bit longer to talk to her. McCoy scared many people on the crew, and while Lily wouldn't admit to being /scared/, she would admit that a confrontation with McCoy would be unsettling, if his niece was anything like him, Lily had to be mentally prepared.

She had wanted to wait longer in order to come up with a better plan, but she had seen Pavel walking to his room the day before and the state he had been in nearly broke her heart. She knew from ship gossip that Shelby wouldn't talk to him and she could plainly see that Pavel was suffering. She really liked the navigator and wanted to be his girlfriend, but she was pretty certain she would never have a chance, and she just wanted him to be happy.

Which is why she now found herself in front of a door that had recently been slammed shut. "Why do I even bother?" She grumbles. Lily was not used to settling differences in peaceful ways. She was a weapon tech and as such had been trained to go into a hostile situation with guns blazing. Or at least phasers. Her hand twitches, automatically going for her throwing knives, but she had left those in her room so as to keep this other woman alive and keep herself from being court marshaled. After taking a deep breath, Lily reaches out and lightly knocks on the door, "Please nurse Larson!' She says, "Just let me explain."

Shelby stared at the door, pure anger radiating from her. She couldn't get mad at Pavel, but she had no problem getting mad at the wench who had started all this. She opens the door, but stays in the doorway, not inviting the other in. Lily sighs. "Look...I'm really sorry about what happened the other night..." She whispers. "I-I mistook Pavel's kindness to be flirting, I didn't realize that you two were dating, I never would have kissed him if I had realized that he was taken." She explains in a rush. "And Pavel didn't do anything! I promise...I kissed him because I'm an idiot, as soon as it happened, he pushed me away...please don't hate him." She finally finishes, panting softly from the lack of air. Shelby stared at her, not sure what to say. There were so many thoughts running through her head. He head began swimming and she clutched her stomach, feeling sick before collapsing to her knees and sobbing. Lily stares at her, not sure what to do. She had never been good at difficult social situations. She hesitates and then kneels down, awkwardly hugging the girl. Shelby freezes and then relaxes into the hug. "I-I've been so mean to him...he's never going to want to be with me again." She whispers, wiping her eyes. Lily starts laughing. "He's wandered around the ship like a lost puppy for the last week! You have nothing to worry about!" Shelby chews on her lip, thinking. "I want him to apologize...but I guess he's tried...maybe I should go to him." She whispers, standing up. Lily stands and nods, hesitating. "You might want to take a little time to calm...and he's on shift on the bridge anyways." She adds, trying to get her to wait. She had seen Sulu pulling the Russian around with flowers and she had a small inkling that something was up. Shelby blushes lightly and nods. "I suppose I should maybe shower and look presentable too..." She mumbles, shifting a little in her dirty sweats. Lily laughs and nods, "I have to get to my shift." She says, "Good luck." Shelby smiles and nods, returning to her room. She stops and turns. "Thanks, by the way." She say. Lily grins and nods. "No problem!" She says brightly before hurrying of, sighing in relief after turning the corner. "She's nothing like old grouchy bones..." She mutters to herself before going to make her rounds of the turbine room.

**Sorry for the massive cliff hanger. I just realized that it was at 1682 words and it seemed like a good place to stop. This way yawl can have a chapter (finally)! I want to promise that the next one will not take at long, but unfortunately, college sucks time like the M-113 creature sucks salt! Have awonderful week and review if so inclined. Oh, and sorry for the weird tense issues, I can't English or German right now. I will fix it one day! **

**Love, **


End file.
